


Deep Breath

by turntechnologic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntechnologic/pseuds/turntechnologic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cigarette dropped from Bro's fingers and he crushed it under his heel. He licked his lips free from the smoky taste and let the corner of his mouth turn up at the thought of his brother kissing the filth from him instead.</p>
<p>Dave would taste sweet. He's sure of it.</p>
<p>For the HSWC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Breath

**Author's Note:**

> This was my piece for the first round of the HSWC. Criticism is welcome.
> 
> Mmmm, I'm not really happy with it, myself. I lack variety in sentence structure. Something to focus on in the future then uvu.

The tip of the cigarette sparked a lambent red and smoldered into quiet embers between his fingers. He sucked in a breath and blew out a trail of soft white smoke. Bro absently watched it as he stepped to the side and pressed his shoulder into the cool metal of the generator.  
  
He lifted the cigarette back to his lips and drew in another breath. Just under the shadow of their apartment building the city of Houston pulsed with life in a ceaseless chatter that thrummed in the background. Exhaling slowly, Bro closed his eyes. He had come up here with a purpose- to clear his head and stain his lungs. And as he sucked on his cigarette and sighed quietly, it became apparent he was only accomplishing one of those goals. Peering down at the toy in his hands, he frowned.

The smuppet stared up at him silently from behind the pair of tiny black shades. The deep red fabric was criminally soft under his fingers, which he let run absently down it's sides. He turned it over in his hands and thumbed across the record patch on the ass slowly. Bro bit his lip and glanced over at the door to the roof quickly before sinking his middle two fingers into it with a quiet hiss.

He should have known something was up when Dave waltzed into the living room, his hands hidden behind his back. He remembered the self-assured, confident grin on his face, his own ticking in annoyance as he paused the game he'd been playing. Dave had cleared his throat and moved to stand directly in front of him.

"Hey, Bro. I know you miss me a lot during the day, so I thought I'd maybe make you a little something to keep you company while I'm at school. It's a bit of a knockoff from the real thing, but I think you'll still like it." Dave's hands had drawn out from behind his back in slow motion, revealing the red rump first, the little black record placed perfectly within view. When the smattering of blonde hair and the scaled down aviators peeked out from behind his back, Bro had been about ready to either pass out or throw Dave out of the apartment.

He wasn't exactly sure if Dave bought that he'd come up here to launch the damn thing off the roof, but one thing was for certain- Dave would not know where he did put it. Or that he planned to take it out often when the kid was in school.

The cigarette dropped from Bro's fingers and he crushed it under his heel. He licked his lips free from the smoky taste and let the corner of his mouth turn up at the thought of his brother kissing the filth from him instead.

Dave would taste sweet. He's sure of it.

He frowned at his foot and let the guilt take over.

What the hell kind of a brother was he? What kind of sick, disgusting, vile bastard wanted to take his own brother and ravage him, make him see stars? There was a constant sense of sordidness clinging to his shoulders. His skin crawled and his stomach churned and his palms sweat whenever Bro remembered that he loved Dave more than he should. An ever-present fear that someday he wouldn’t be able to resist reaching out and taking what he wanted, even if it seemed Dave wanted this too.  
  
It was hard to brush off those light touches as pure brotherly affection. It was hard to ignore the prolonged and heated stares he could feel burning through his shirt.

He stared down accusingly at the smuppet- he couldn't exactly ignore something like this, either.

But he did. If he didn’t, Bro knew he’d ruin Dave. Any of his chances for a normal life and relationship that could grow and prosper into a healthy connection would evaporate faster than the flecks of sweat that dotted the roof during a strife.   
  
He deserved better than him. Dave deserved a life where he could find someone who could make him happy and who he could grow old with; someone he could spend his time with in safety, free from judgement and secrets and the incessant danger. Dave was the one person he loved most. Losing him was unimaginable, but holding him back was somehow worse.

It was tempting though.

He’d break Dave. Dave would shatter under his touch, that ironic cool-kid facade he had helped him develop would melt into fevered bliss, and his eyes would scorch the air with a need- just for him. Only for him.

The irony was not lost on him. The one thing he wanted to protect most in the entire world was the very thing he wanted to ruin.

Bro dug his heel into the cigarette once more before he turned back to the door to the roof and made his way down the stairs, tucking the smuppet safely under his arm.

 

* * *

 

Bro's fingers ghosted over the handle of the door. After a quick breath he pushed it open and stepped into the solid heat of a Houston apartment at the peak of summer, whose only source of relief was a jank air conditioner and a few plastic fans. He shut the door tightly behind him with a resigned face.

Of course, the first thing he looked for was Dave. The tv was buzzing quietly, but the futon was empty. He'd never admit to the relieved breath that slipped past his lips as he paced into the stifling room, nor to the disappointed lurch in his stomach. Silently, he moved down the hall and into the kitchen, hoping to find a cup of water and maybe a slice of cold pizza when he saw him.

Dave was leaning on his elbows against the counters, ass jutted out and a curve to his spine. The front of his hips pushed into the cool surface and he shifted in his stance to wiggle his butt.

"Sup, Bro? You thirsty?" Dave peered over his shoulder and smiled sweetly. "Damn, you look white as a sheet, you feeling okay?"

"Dave... What the fuck are you wearing?" His voice cracked and his entire form froze in shock. He had to blink a few times- he must be seeing things, this wasn’t for real.

"Hmmm? Oh, yeah. Custom order, you like 'em?" Dave glanced down and smiled fondly at the orange fabric covering his ass. The words "PROPERTY OF BRO STRIDER," were printed across the curve of his cheeks in large black letters.

"I dunno, I think they look good on me. What do you think, Bro, have I got the ass for them?" Dave glanced up at him over his shoulder as he braced his hands against the counter and bit his lip, presenting himself.

Bro's fingers twitched by his sides. The desire to touch was almost overwhelming.

"Come on, Bro. Wanna take what's yours?"

Fuck, yeah he did. Bro wanted to reach out and brush his fingers against those letters, he wanted to drop to his knees behind him and trace them with his tongue. He wanted to strip that skimpy piece of fabric off Dave's ass and spread his cheeks apart and worship him until he broke down beneath him and begged him for more.

He grit his teeth and forced his eyes up to Dave's. He could do this. He could resist him, and Dave could move on. He would move on. Bro's heart might break into a thousand shattered pieces, but at least Dave wouldn't.

He stepped forward and reached around him to the cabinet and pulled out a glass. "They're a bit garish, but I guess they're nice." He couldn't meet Dave's eyes, so he turned his back to fill his cup up from the sink.

_Breathe... You can do this._

"No, wait, Bro I already poured you a glass. Here. Drink this." Dave's soft voice sounded right behind his ear and the water slipped over the brim of the cup in his hand. Bro slammed it down in the sink and turned around, trying to keep calm as Dave pressed a mug into his hands, a small smile on his face.

"Another little present. Found this cute website, they let you print all kinds of shit on literally anything. Figured we could use this, so I had it made." Dave stepped back and folded his arms over his chest, his head tilting to the side as he smiled smugly.

Bro glanced down at the smooth white mug in his hands. There wasn't anything printed on the side facing him, so he carefully rotated his wrist- oh.

A full color photo of Dave sat happily in the center of the mug. His shades were missing and his hair was a wreck. His shirt was bunched up to his armpits and he held it up with his hand, the other palm down in front of him on a white bedspread. His lips were open and his legs were spread, seemingly caught mid gasp as he posed in a pair of shocking orange panties.

Water sloshed over the rim and onto his hand and Bro dropped it into the sink as if he had been burned, backing away and turning around, unable to burn the image from his mind- even if he'd wanted to.

He could sense Dave moving before it happened. A hand reached out and caught his shoulder and Bro let himself be spun around. Eyebrows furrowed and with a slight scowl to his lips, Dave glared at him from behind his shades and clenched his fists by his side. His breath came quick, and Dave looked as though he'd like to strike out against him before he deflated and let his fingers grow slack.

"I'm tired of this, Bro. If you don't want me just say so. Stop fucking jerking me around- do you honestly think I didn't see you just then, drooling over my ass? Why the hell won't you just accept this? Am I not good enough for you, am I still too young? If it's about me consenting or some shit you really don't have to worry about that, I mean look at me! I fucking want you, Bro, and it's kind of obvious that you want me, too! Why the hell won't you let yourself have me?"

An ice cold grip settled over his heart and Bro nearly buckled under the pain of Dave's words. He was the one thing he couldn't have. The one thing he desired most. He couldn't do that to him, Dave deserved so much better...

"Dave, listen- you don't understand. Alright, yeah, I do want you, but it's not about that- think of what it would do to you if I–"

"If you what? Fucking let yourself be happy? Why is that so bad?" Dave's voice wavered slightly and Bro could feel his heart splintering as he tried to cut back in.

"I want you to be happy, but I can't make you happy, or give you all the things a normal relationship could."

"Bullshit. Everything you've ever done for me, every penny you've ever scraped together, every job you’ve ever pushed yourself through was to make me happy. You work your ass off to let me have nice things, and I know you’d try your damn hardest to do anything for me. I’m the happiest guy in the world and I love you, alright? Just let go, Bro. Please.”

His fingers moved on their own accord and threaded themselves through Dave’s hair as the rest of his body shifted closer to him. Dave let out a quiet breath against his lips and he pressed his bare chest up into Bro’s, his own hands smoothing up to his shoulders. The older Strider sucked in a breath and licked his lower lip, the tip of his tongue brushing against Dave’s just barely. He watched in awe as his red pupils dilated behind his shades and a quiet blush spread over his cheeks. He pulled them off his eyes along with his own pair and set them onto the counter; they'd only get in the way.

Bro tilted Dave's head up and dragged his lips across the pink tint on his skin, turning his head to the side and kissing a light path to the corner of his mouth. Dave’s limp fingers gathered his shirt, and he strengthened his grip before moving to meet the pair of lips barely grazing his own. He fit his smaller form against him and slid his arms up around Bro’s neck, reaching up as high as he could on his toes.

Bro let out a muffled breath and kissed him back hard as he dropped his hands down Dave’s back and to his ass. He lifted up the slighter frame to let him wrap his legs around his hips. Gently, he bit down on his lip as he tilted his face up to lick across him slowly. Dave huffed against his lips, whimpered, and sucked his tongue into his mouth. Eyes sliding shut, Bro suppressed a groan as he pressed his tongue in to drag across Dave's.

He had been right; Dave tasted delicious.

"Oh, fuck, Bro..." Pale skin smoothed beneath his fingers as he coasted his hands up Dave's back before returning to his ass and squeezing hard. He stepped closer to the counter and pushed him up onto it, still holding him tight and licking sloppily at his mouth. Pulling back, Bro moved himself closer to Dave and growled in his ear.

"Can't fucking resist you, Dave. What, my eyes not enough for you? You had to have my hands and mouth on you all the damn time as well?"

"Fuck, Bro please, please touch me, I want it so bad, please!" Warm hands scratched at his back and threaded through his hair quickly. Dave arched his back against him and keened. The red eyed Strider hissed and spread his legs further when Bro ground his hips up into him.

"That's it, slut, open up for me. You sound so pretty like this, fucking love you. Can't wait for me to pound your ass through the floor, make good on your fucking underwear. Shit was making a statement, practically begging me to do something about it. Gonna mark you up real nice and pretty, though, and make sure everybody knows who it is you belong to."

Dave clung to his shoulders and whimpered and nodded and tried to pull him closer. He tugged up the hem of Bro's shirt and whined during the brief moment it took to yank if off his head and immediately fused his delicate fingers to his skin once it was exposed. Bro sucked a mark into the skin just under Dave's ear and moved to grip Dave's ass through his underwear. He held him steady and rolled into him roughly in a constant, harsh rhythm even as his jeans reach a borderline painful restriction. Dave's breathy moans pitched higher.

It wasn't enough. It was never enough. There was a boiling need to take more, kiss every inch of his skin, brush his fingers over every bit of that torturing blush, mark more, consume more. Dave was addicting, a drug that sent his pulse blazing and his mind reeling. Dave's skin, his lips, his tongue- everything about him was both succor and fuel to his insatiable desire.

Dave's fingers danced across his skin and left blazing trails of heat and need. They were everywhere- spread across his chest, over his shoulders, cupping his face, running down his arms, pulling his hair, drawing him closer. They skirted low against the buckle of his jeans and his mouth quirked against Bro's as he unhooked it and popped the button.

"Can't wait to see what you're packing, shit feels so nice right now." Bro stilled his hips a little and let him drag down his zipper and push his jeans to his thighs.

"Shit, Bro, you always go commando? That's fucking hot." Dave's breathy voice was slurred and unfocused as he buried his face in Bro's neck. Slim, warm fingers wrapped around Bro's dick and pumped him hard. When he rubbed his thumb over the slit with a filthy groan in his ear, Bro snagged the waistband of Dave's briefs and pulled them down off his legs entirely.

He grinned into his hair and pushed himself closer to Dave, spitting into his hand before taking hold of both cocks. "Nah. Better make a habit of it, though. Didn't know you'd like it so much." He bit back a groan and jerked them roughly as Dave whimpered in his ear and arched his back.

"S-shit!" Dave hooked his legs around Bro's hips again and pulled him closer. He nearly slid off the counter as he threw his arms around his shoulders and panted heavily against his ear. He screwed his eyes shut and licked at whatever skin he could reach. Rolling his hips, Dave bucked into Bro's hand frantically as he cried out in pleasure.

"Damn, Dave, you sound like a dream. Can't wait to bend you over and hear your slut mouth beg me for more, or maybe I'll just fuck it raw and lick my cum from you instead?" Precum had started to leak from the tips of their dicks and Bro swiped his thumb over them to spread it around with a shiver.

"Oh, fuck, yes! Please, Bro oh god, make me your whore, I love it!"

"Fucking know you would, such a good boy Dave." His hand glided smoothly against them in a fast pace. He let his other hand trail down and grip Dave's pale thigh hard enough to leave bruises as he kept him in place. His own hips were rocking up into his hand as he ground against Dave. He sought out his mouth and sucked on Dave's tongue, sliding his own against it.

_More more more..._

Bro sped his hand up and groaned into Dave's mouth openly. Dave's hips grew erratic against his own and he tipped his head back, exposing his throat. Bro leaned in as his fingers tightened around their dicks and he mouthed at him sloppily. He twisted his wrist over their cockheads and sucked a mark into the side of his neck in the same moment and Dave let out a gasping breath, his fingers scratching hot red lines across his shoulder.

Dave came with a strangled cry, Bro's name on his lips. He pulled himself close against his chest and arched himself against him as he spilled into his hand. Bro bit down on his shoulder as he tipped over the edge as well, the pleasure and friction too much, too good. They slumped together, breathing heavy as their heart rates slowly returned to normal. It was some time until Bro finally stirred, to kiss the side of Dave's head and run a hand lightly down his back. Dave sat up a bit and looked up at him.

Beads of sweat were dripping down the side of his face and his bangs were plastered to his forehead. He panted heavily and stared up at Bro with a smile, red eyes bright and happy. His lips were swollen and red, maybe even a little bloody. He looked gorgeous, though.

"Damn, Bro. Let's try that again. Like, soon."

"Whenever you want, Dave." _Deep breath, you can do this..._ "I love you."

Dave's smile spread across his cheeks and he bumped his forehead against Bro's gently. "Love you too, asshole. Took you long enough."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I didn't really do an aftercare thing. This bothers me. Maybe I'll do a snuggly post-coital chapter to fix that :/


End file.
